Microelectronic devices, such as micro electromechanical systems (MEMS), may be hermetically sealed within a package to protect the microelectronic device from environmental hazards such as humidity, electrical interference, dust, physical contact, and the like. Providing a hermetically sealed atmosphere for the microelectronic device within the package may reduce the effect of environmental hazards on the device.